Currently the airliners in flight delivery of meals is by the attendants who push a cart along the aisle and serve passengers trays with meal contents. In addition attendants fulfill passengers' requests for a specified drink. Serving meals this way is cumbersome, slow, hampers and interferes with passengers' comfort and movement in the aisles. The circulation in the aisles is severely restricted by the cart size which uses the entire aisle. It is also a costly procedure for the airliners' operators. The serving duration depends on the number of passengers and proficiency of the serving personnel. It may be one hour or more. The food is haphazardly deposited in the trays, each item separately wrapped or in own container. The passenger is compelled to juggle each item in a very confined space, what is prone to mishaps, spilled liquids, and overturned containers so that their contents are deposited on passenger or neighbor. After the meals finished, the attendants come again with the cart to collect the food trays, remaining containers and utensils. In addition, attendants often make another round to collect not previously returned meal items.
In consequence, the improvement in airline meals delivery serving is overdue.
It behooves to recall that it took more than a century to invent turned up airplane wing tips, winglets, to reduce vortex.
The herein submitted embodiment of technology comprises delivery of meals to the passengers of an airplane and for loads to designated locations by herein presented overhead transport.